Iget It 2
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The long awaited sequeal to my smash oneshot. Contains CAM rough and kinky sex this is rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What up CAM heads its me SDR back with the sequel to my highly rated masterpiece iGet It. Now just like the last one Sam has a penis and is married to Carly and they are adults. This story takes place directly after iGet It and will get straight into the sex and will be a two shot and will be a little more freaky so enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Carly awoke with on her wife's chest the pleasant soreness between her legs and in her anus reminding her of the passion of the night before. Carly propped herself up so that she was sitting Indian style. With her hands under her chin starring at Sam's naked body. She took in every detail from the way her blonde curls hit her shoulders. The way her perfectly rounded full breast that were capped with pinkish tan nipples. She scanned over the contours of Sam's muscular stomach loving how the young fire fighter kept herself in shape. She then saw it the hardening ten inch member. The sight of her wife's morning erection always made her sex tingle and fill her with bubbling lust. She decided to that it was time to give her wife a bit of an inventive wake up call. She straddled Sam's knees and eyed the blonde's member like a prime cut of meat. She then grasped the base of her member gently and licked her lips. She then lowered her head until her lips were just past the ridge of the mushroom like head of Sam's member before closing them. She rubbed her tongue along the slit at the top of Sam's member. Then curled her tongue around the ridge. Then slowly started to bob her head up and down Sam's length sucking more and more in.

"Umm cupcake… what are you doing baby," Sam groaned stirring into the waking world feeling Carly's warm mouth. Her eyes fluttering open to see Carly's brown hair.

"Umm…. having a protein shake," Carly said sucking Sam's member back in to her mouth. Taking the entire length into her mouth the head touching the back of her throat and gaging erotically

"Oh….. SHIT!," Sam groaned holding back her orgasm. "Oh….heh…you're a nasty little girl aren't you!," she panted.

Carly pulled back swirling a long trail of saliva around the tip . "I'll show you nasty mama," she said stroking Sam's thick member before taking it back into her mouth. Rapidly bobbing her head up and down caving in her cheeks in and fondling Sam's smooth shaven testicles. Squeezing them slightly making Sam moan in pleasure.

Sam white knuckled the sheets and moaned through gritted teeth. Carly's oral assault was welcomed but un expected no the less pleasureful. Sam felt her member twitch and throb and knew that any effort of holding back was done. "UGH GODAMNIT!," she cursed exploding into Carly's waiting mouth.

When she was sure Sam was finished she pulled her head back holding Sam's semen in her mouth. She then crawled up Sam's body until they were eye, and showed her the milky white pool then French kissed her. Letting some of the Sam's cum to spill in to her own mouth. Sam swallowed and said "Umm I taste good," with a smile.

"Umm I know ," Carly said in a sexy voice she then zeroed in on one of Sam's hard nipples. Making Sam gasp. She then started to grind her sex against Sam's semi erect member making the blonde moan. "You like that Sammie," she said in a seductive purr.

"Uh huh," Sam moaned feeling Carly's wet heat grind against her member.

"You feel how wet I am for you baby?" Carly moaned grinding herself more as she continued to suck Sam's nipples

"Yeah I feel it!," Sam hissed.

"Umm you wanna fuck don't you," Carly moaned licking the ridge of Sam's ear. "You want slide that big dick deep inside my tight wet little pussy."

"Yes oh god yes!" Sam moaned her penis throbbing, with life.

Carly smiled a seductive smile and captured Sam's in a French kiss. Letting her tongue wrestle with the blonde's tasting what little flavor of Sam's cum that was left on her tongue and savoring it. "Umm you know what I'm go do to you baby?" Carly said nibbling on Sam's pulse point.

"W…Wh… What," Sam stuttered Carly's teasing becoming too much to bare.

Carly set up so she was looking down at the blonde and stroked the valley between Sam's breast with her index finger. I'm going to lick and fuck your ass until this dick of yours is so hard its about to break off," she said reaching between them and stroking Sam's rock hard member. "Then I want fuck me like whore hard and rough until cum inside my pussy and knock me up. You want that baby," she said.

"Yes… please Carly fuck me!," Sam yelled desperate for release.

Carly stood and walked over to the dresser and pulled her blue thick eight inch strap- on from the top drawer. Along with a bottle of lubricant. Carly slowly bent over sliding the jock strap style harness into place. And gave a little shimmy as she adjusted the straps further adding to Sam's arousal. Carly herd a moan. She turned and saw pumping her fist up and down the length of her member. Carly then squeezed some lube into her hand and began stroking the faux member up and down as she walked to the bed. "You want this don't you?" Carly asked in a seductive tone.

"Uh huh!," Sam said as Carly got on the bed still stroking the thick faux cock.

"Ha hmm turn over baby," Carly said instructing Sam on to all fours. Sam flipped over and dropped onto her elbows arching her ass high and letting her member and balls hang between her legs. Carly stroked the member and pulled it back between her legs and licked the precum from the tip and sucked the head into her mouth briefly . Making Sam his in pleasure "Umm your cock is so hot maybe this will cool you down," she said as she spread Sam's firm round ass cheeks.

"AH! FUCK!," Sam moaned as Carly's tongue pierced her anal ring.

"Umm…. you have….such….a sweet ass," Carly said between long slurping licks. She then started stroking Sam's length.

"Ohhhh!…..EAT IT!... Eat my ASSS!" Sam moaned getting intense pleasure from the tongue in her anus the warm hand stroking her shaft. "AH! I'm gonna cum!,"

With that Carly stopped what she was doing and stood on her knees, and rubbed the tip of the dildo against her anus. "Oh you're not gonna cum,"

"OH FUCK CARLY!," Sam screamed as Carly penetrated her anus surprisingly. Sam felt the entire length of the dildo stretching her.

"Like I said you're not gonna cum till I get piece of this ass!," Carly said as she started to drive in and out of Sam's ass making the blonde moan and growl. Carly herself was feeling the nub of the dildo roughly rubbing her clit. Thanks to Sam bucking her hips back trying to force more in. "UGH YOU LIKE PLAYING BITCH DON'IT YOU!," Carly screamed pounding away at Sam.

"FUCK ME! RAM MY FUCKING ASSS!," Sam bellowed feeling intense pleasure in both her ass and her throbbing cock her precum dripping down her leg.

"YEAH TAKE IT SAMMIE GIMME THAT TIGHT ASS!," Carly barked. Feeling a rush of power as she penetrated her wife's back door. She could tell by Sam's grunts and groans that Sam was straining not to stoke herself and cum. Sam for her part could feel her cock swelling with she loved anal sex as much Carly and it was driving her mad not being able to cum was killing her. Carly pulled out of Sam and with a serge of adrenaline induced strength flipped Sam onto her back lifted her legs to her chest and dove back into Sam's back door. She then bends her body and dips her head between Sam's legs.

"AH…. FUCK YEES!," Sam yelled felling Carly's mouth on her member again before she pulled away.

"Ooooh its so hard mama," Carly said taking long hard strokes in Sam's ass. "You want my pussy don't you?"

"YES!"

"No you don't," Carly said pumping her thumb and fore finger up the length of Sam's member. Taunting the blonde. "If you did you'd take it," she said puling back so only the head of the dildo remained inside Sam. "Come on Sammie take it1"

Sam let out an animalistic roar and pulled herself free of the member. Before Carly knew it she was one her back her strap on had been tossed aside, and Sam was driving her member into her tight sex. "Yeah! Like this Carly!" Sam grunted.

Truth be told the way Sam was pounding away at her sex felt good and would bring her to climax. But this morning Carly wanted more she wanted hard rough sex. "What's with this weak shit huh!," She said bucking her hips up and down to meet Sam's thrust. "I said I wanted ruff ! NOW GIVE ME WHAT THE FUCK I WANT!" Carly said. She then slapped Sam hard across the face. Sam looked down at her and back handed Carly and began pounding into her.

"IS …. THIS…. HOW….YOU WANT IT CARLS!... YOU WANT ME TOFUCKING SLAP YOU LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!," Sam grunted slapping Carly's face. Sam knew her wife loved to get rough every once in awhile and so did she. She loved when Carly cut loose in bed beyond their usual hard sex.

"OHH YES SLAPP ME MAMA I"VE BEEN BAD!" Carly moaned. "OWWW!" she howled in painful pleasure feeling Sam's teeth bite into her neck while simultaneously hitting her cervix. "OH SAMMM! BITE ME HARDER!" she begged digging her nails into Sam's back and wrapping her legs around her waist.

Sam gnawed a at Carly's flesh. She was enjoying the intense physical sex. The two traded slaps bites and clawed free flesh. Sam enjoying Carly's wet hot tight squeezing sex, and Carly enjoying Sam's relentless pounding. Sam then shifted her grip to Carly's neck giving it tight squeeze.

"YES!...CHOKE ME!" Carly gasped getting pleasure from the tightening in her throat.

"You Like that shit don't you!," Sam grunted!

"YEEESSS!" Carly screamed in a passionate fury. Carly could feel her inner walls contracting and knew what was coming. "OH FUUUCK I'MUGGHHHHHAIEEEEEEEEEE!," she cried as she hit her climax as Sam continued her pounding.

"Yeah cum for me you little bitch!" Sam said continuing to choke Carly as she pounded into her sex. "You know only whores cum from being choked. Are you a fucking whore!"

"YESSS I'M ,I I AAAAAAGGGHHHHYYEEEEE!" Carly said her words becoming untagible as she orgasmed. "F,FFFF,FUUUUUCCCCCKKK ME!" She screamed as she climaxed again.

"OH FUCK I'M ABOUT TO CUM!," Sam grunted.

"C, C,CUMMM INSIDE ME BABY !," Carly screamed as another orgasm hit her.

"UGH AGH!...YEAH!," Sam growled as she shot her seed into Carly's waiting womb.

Carly was starting another orgasm and noticed Sam was still as a rock. She wanted this feeling to last as long as she could. "OH SAMMIE! FUCK MMMMEEEEEEE!," she cried as another orgasm hit her.

"YEAH….. GIMMIE THAT PUSSY BABY!," Sam moaned. "GIVE IT TO ME!... OH YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

"ALL ….. FOR …..YOU BABY!," Carly stuttered through another near mind melting climax.

"THIS MY PUSSY BABY?," Sam said feeling her member tingle as her climax neared.

"YEEESSSSS! ALL YOURS!," Carly screamed having yet another orgasm, making her seem like one never ending climax. "UGH! CUMMM SAM CUM INSIDE ME!" she yelled reaching another orgasm.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT CUPCAKE! TELL M YOU WANT MY BABY!" Sam barked her climax very close

"I….I….I….WANT YOUR BABY!" Carly groaned as another climax ripped her to shreds

"AHH! HERE IT COMES! GAHHHH!," Sam moaned as she reached her climax firing jet after jet of her powerful seed into Carly's waiting womb. Sam gave a few more sharp pumps and pulled her rapidly softening member free from Carly. She then dove between Carly's legs and began rapidly flicking her tongue against her clit.

"OHH SAM! NO MORE I CAN"T TAKE IT," Carly screamed having one last climax.

Sam crawled up Carly's convulsing body and captured her lips in a deep love filled kiss. Neither girl breaking the contact until air became absolutely necessary. When she pulled back Sam rested her forehead against Carly's. Her blue eyes smiling back into the brown ones looking up into hers. "I love you," she said.

"I Love you too," Carly said.

"Hell of a morning workout cupcake," Sam said with a smile as she rolled off of Carly.

"Yeah," Carly said wiping the sweat off her fore head. "Wanna go again?" she asked still feeling after shocks of her orgasms.

"Give me thirty minutes," Sam said.

**Three weeks later:**

"Would you stop pacing," Carly said watching her wife pace around outside the bathroom.

"Carly this is the biggest news in our lives. How the hell am I gonna sit still," Sam said. "I mean if you're pregnant we have to get the kid into the right school maybe get a bigger condo I know I'll need a bigger truck."

"Sam,"

"What if I'm not a good mom, Oh god am I even the mom," Sam said "Car-" Sam started before being cut off by Carly crashing her lips into hers

"You, done?" Carly said cupping Sam's face and getting nod in return. "Good. Listen to me Sammie I love you and our child will love you too. And you're going to be a great mom slash dad. And between you being close to making captain at the fire house and me doing my whole writing thing we can provide for our child," Carly said. "And more than that he or she will have all the love in the world."

Sam smiled and said, "How do you always know what to say," pecking Carly on the lips.

"I love you that's how," Carly said just as the egg timer rang letting them know the ten minute wait for the pregnancy test was done. Carly walked into the bathroom and smiled at the bright pink plus on the stick.

"Well?" Sam said looking at Carly.

"Well…you're a daddy!" Carly said beeming

"I am!," Sam said in a pleasant shock. "Whooo!" she yelped picking Carly up and twirling her around and kissing her. "I love you, I love you!" she said repeatedly kissing Carly's cheeks.

"I love you too," Carly said.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's part one hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews are love and we all need love so leave a review. But before I go I wanna shout out Destroyer of cites the originator of this cam sub genre. Check him out its worth it. Ok that's it for me SDR OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up CAM lovers SDR back with the finale of iGet it 2. Now before I get into this I want to say yes I know I may have gone a bit far in the sex with the choking last time in some opinions. But come on you can look at Miranda and tell the girl is freak in bed. Also in research I've learned that choking during sex if done right increases orgasm. Also to the person known as Mysterywriter95 who complained they're tired of Sam always being the guy in the relationship. And Carly needs to be the guy once since she has no boobs. First off the fact that same is the quote unquote guy is a matter of attitude over appearance Sam is clearly more of the guy as she is quite butch even without looking it. Now that that's out of the way onto the show. This chapter takes place three months after the first Carly is now four months pregnant also is now a Lieutenant at the fire house. This chapter contains sex and a lot of dirty talk and the use of food like items so do enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Carly Puckett stood naked except for her green fuzzy sleepers in front the full length mirror. She was admiring her baby bump. At four months into carrying her and Sam's child she didn't really mind her body change of fuller breast and hips. In fact she thought it mad her look more womanly not to mention it drove Sam crazy. Carly had always enjoyed being naked round the house and Sam had become somewhat accustomed to it. But lately Carly could barley keep the ultra sexed blonde at bay not that she minded in fact she loved it to the point she'd at times lay naked on the couch with her legs spread over the arm closest to the door as an open invitation. After her self examination Carly made her way into the living room just as Sam walked in the door.

"Hey cupcake," Sam said wrapping her arm around her wife's waist and kissing her on the lips. "And how's my little man," she said kneeling a bit to kiss Carly's stomach.

"He's fine but he has his daddy's appetite," Carly smiled using the nick name that she had given Sam since becoming pregnant.

"I bet so how was your day baby," Sam asked stripping down to her wife beater and taking off her boots and flopping down on the couch with Carly.

"Good got some ideas for a few new songs," Carly said staring at Sam's muscles as she stretched her arms. Beginning to feel a familiar tinge in her loins

"Ah… that's good," Sam said arching up off the couch and taking off her pants leaving her in just her plaid boxer briefs and white socks from the waist down.

Carly caught a glace at her wife's bulge as she took off her pants. "_Christ even soft she's huge_," she thought feeling her self become moist. She knew she wanted Sam to take her but she want to have a bit of fun with her first. "Gonna get some ice cream you want some?," she asked Sam as she got up.

"No right now Carls," Sam said reaching for the remote.

Carly padded over to the kitchen and retrieved a half gallon of Eddys French vanilla ice cream and a spoon. She then sat on the couch and put her feet across Sam's lap. She then set he plan into motion. She took a spoon full of ice cream and brought it to her mouth. "Mmm," she moaned sucking on the spoon

Sam looked over and was met with the sexy vision of Carly slowly rolling her tongue over the melted ice cream on the spoon making her cock stir. "Cupcake what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Carly said coyly taking another spoonful of ice cream and repeated the seductive eating process. "You know how much I love the taste of anything thick and creamy in my mouth," she said seductively sucking down another spoon full of ice cream. She then dug her spoon in again this time purposely letting the dollop drop onto her right breast. "Oops I made a mess," she said in a child like pout and smile adding to her seduction.

Sam watched as the ice cream melted and dripped around her wife's nipple. In at that moment she could no longer contain herself. She quickly latched onto Carly's breast licking and sucking the melting ice cream off.

"Mmm Daddy's hungry isn't she," Carly moaned. "You want some more," she asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah," Sam rasped. She then took the spoon and dropped a scoop of ice cream onto her left breast and repeated the process making Carly moan her appreciation. She then placed a scoop in the valley between them and followed the trail of melted sweetness until she reached where it pooled inside her belly button. She then slurped up the small sticky pool. She then got a brilliant idea. "Lie back and spread your legs," she said. Once Carly had adjusted she took the spoon and again filled it with a large scoop of ice cream and plopped it onto Carly's sex.

"Oooh!," Carly cooed feeling herself become wet at the titillating sensation of cold ice cream hitting her over heated pussy. She laid there processing the sensation. She noted that the clash of the heat her of her sex and the cold of the ice cream made her clit jump something that made her wet

"Feel good?" Sam asked while adding another scoop to Carly's snatch.

"Oooh yeah!," Carly hissed feeling the clash of hot and cold again. "OH GODDAMN!," she cursed feeling Sam's powerful tongue start to lap up the sweet mixture of pussy and French vanilla

Sam savored the flavor of melting sweet ice cream blending with Carly's sex juices. She found the taste to be the most erotically tasty desert ever. Carly for her part humped her sticky wet pussy against Sam's mouth. The combination her pregnancy hormones and the fact that her wife a had turned her sex into an ice cream sundee driving her over the edge.

"Eat it! Eat my fucking pussy!," Carly moaned her orgasm almost at its breaking point her dirty talk sounding like a church choir to Sam's ears. "Oh fuck yeah tongue fuck my pretty pussy Sammie," she growled as Sam's tongue penetrated her opening. "You love my pussy don't you nasty bitch!"

"You know I do baby," Sam snarled adding her middle and ring fingers to Carly's sex.

"OH MOUTHERFUCKER!," Carly cried as Sam found her g-spot. Carly increased her humping motions under Sam's manipulation of the small group of nerves. Then she felt Sam strike the proverbial death note as she formed a vacuum seal on Carly's clit. "Oh Gonna cum, Gonna cum!" Carly panted.

Sam felt Carly's inner walls start to clench and increased her speed then snatched her fingers back and opened her mouth to catch the flood that was.

AWWWW FUUUUCCK!," Carly screamed flooding Sam's mouth with her girl cum.

As Carly twitched in recovery Sam quickly removed her wife beater and sports bra and boxers. "Suck it!," she said presenting her ridged eleven inch cock to Carly.

"Umm whatever you say daddy," Carly hummed taking Sam's shaft in her hands and sliding off the couch onto her knees.

"Aww shit!," Sam moaned as Carly licked up the underside of her dick licking the sensitive ridge of skin under the head. "Suck my nuts!" she ordered

Hearing her wife's request Carly tilted her head and took Sam's balls into her mouth. Rolling them around with tongue and nibbled lightly on her sack. She then tilted the head back to her face and licked the circumference of Sam's mushroom head before sucking it into her mouth. Carly slowly took down every single inch of Sam's cock until her forehead rested against Sam's stomach as she gagged around the cock.

"Oh you fucking slut!," Sam hissed feeling Carly's throat message her member. "Oh yeah gag my dick cupcake!," she grunted feeling her knees start to shake.

After thirty seconds Carly pulled back letting Sam's dick pop free of her mouth leaving a long spit trail. Connecting the head of Sam's penis to her bottom lip and her face contorted with lust. Carly was one of the few women who could orgasm from giving oral sex and deepthroating her wife's cock made pussy tingle with the early signs of climax.

"You like that daddy!," Carly said stroking Sam's dick using her saliva as lube. "You like how your little whore sucks on your big dick!"

"Yeah!," Sam rasped her teeth clenched. "Oh fuck you're gonna make cum doing that!"

Hearing those words only coaxed Carly to use some of her dirty talk. "I'm your little cum slut aren't I daddy," she said continuing to pump her fist along the length of her dick while continuing to take cat like licks.

"Yeah oh fuck yeah!," Sam grunted her eyes closed as she focused on starving off her fast approaching orgasm

"Umm daddy I wanna suck on your big fat cock some more," Carly said in her sexy baby voice stroking Sam's cock.

"Ugh Carls!," Sam snarled her orgasm churning in her balls.

"Daddy I want you to cum all over my face then fuck my tight little ass," Carly said continuing to pump Sam's cock. " You want that daddy?"

"YES!" Sam said lunging forward sinking her self into Carly waiting mouth.

Carly kept her hand at the base of Sam's shaft using her fingers to continue the pumping motion as she bobbed her head up and down turning it clockwise on the down stroke and counter clockwise on the up.

Sam grunted and bucked her hips under the suction of Carly's lip. Then she couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHH FUUCK YEAHH TAKE IT!," Sam groaned shooting her wad all over Carly's face. The first few strands hitting her forehead ad nose the others hitting her cheeks and lips. "Oh you nasty little whore!," she grunted as Carly pumped another stream of cum from her. Sam feeling in a raunchy mood bent down and began to lick some of her seed from Carly's cheeks. Savoring the taste of her own cum

"That's right I'm a nasty little pregnant cum whore aren't I !," Carly said assisting her wife by licking her jizz from her lips and chin while pumping cock. "Oooh you're getting hard again daddy," Carly mewled. Once again using her sexy baby voice.

"Yeah all for you cupcake….. all for you," Sam panted continuing to lick her own semen from Carly's face.

As she stroked and licked Sam's hardening cock Carly began shudder as she felt the jolt of a mini orgasm making her all the more brazen. At that moment she knew what she wanted and would get in spades. "Fuck my ass!," Carly demanded with all sodality of a bull in a china shop. She then moved onto the couch bending over the back and arching her ass out.

Sam knowing that the juices from Carly's first two orgasms had trickled down her crack simply spit into her hand and rubbed it along the length of her member. Then placing a hand on the back of the couch and using the other to guide her member. Sam slowly pushed the head of her cock passed the tight pucker of her ass. As she slowly began to ease her dick into anal cavity.

"That all you got?" Carly snarled not thrilled with her wife's slow pace. "I'm not a fucking virgin Sam now fuck me like whore!," she yelled spurring Sam. "C'mon stop being such a whimp and act like you know how to use that fucking cock and shove it up my ass!"

Feeling her pride hurt by Carly's taunting let out an angry roar and drew back gripping Carly's hips and drove back into her wife's ass with all her strength.

"OWWWW!," Carly howl feeling the entire length of Sam's the Eleven inch cock bottom out in her ass.

"DON'T CRY NOW BITCH SHUT UP!AND TAKE IT!," Sam bellowed driving her length into Carly's asshole like a jackhammer.

"UGH!...AGH!...GAH!," Carly babbled in inaudible groans as Sam drove into her with reckless fury sending painful burning pleasure through her. An instinct made her pull away slightly earning her a hard smack on her ass from Sam. Followed by a forceful tug of her hair making her neck crane back.

"DON'T!...YOU!...DARE!...RUN!...FROM!...DADDY!" Sam grunted continuing to smack Carly's ass turning her cheeks red. "YEAH YOU LOVE IT DON'T YOU LITTLE ANAL WHORE!" Sam barked.

"OH YES FUCK ME DADDY FUCK ME!," Carly moaned feeling another climax fast approaching as she bucked back catching Sam's rhythm. "HADER! FUCK ME HARDER! TEAR MY TIGHT LITTLE ASS UP!"

"Yeah whose ass is this Carly!," Sam panted feeling own orgasm building in her balls

"UGH YOURS DADDY ALL YOURS!," Carly screamed feeling the muscles in her ass start to clench her climax starting to hammer forth. "AH I'M GONNA CUM!,"

"ME TOO !," Sam moaned.

"AHHHHH FUCCCCKKK!," They roared like two lionesses in heat in the glory and power of a shared orgasm.

After a few steady pumps Sam pulled her self from within Carly. She then looked down and watched her cum pour out of Carly's ass. Carly then turn so she was sitting down and looked up starry eyed at Sam and chocolate brown met icy blue as the basked in the after glow of their love making.

"I love you Cupcake ," Sam said leaning into Carly.

"I love you too mama," Carly said closing the distance allowing there lips to meet in a perfect kiss.

**Seven years later:**

"Oh c'mon mom just let me beat "dad" one more time," wined the seven year old brownish blonde haired boy playing video games.

"Spencer Samuel Puckett I told you no now go get ready for bed," Carly said to her son

"But "dad' its not even my bed time," Spencer wined hoping that his second slightly masculine mother would give into his baby blue eyes.

"Sorry buddy but you and your sister are on punishment for what you guys did to Mark,"

"But dad Mark Benson is a nub," said Spencer's twin sister who had the same brownish blonde hair as her brother. She had been a shock to both the Dr. and Carly and Sam on that February morning they were born. As she had been hiding behind her brother the entire pregnancy. But still she was a welcomed one. Carly and Sam both would attest the fact that their two children were a blessing that they wouldn't trade for anything. They both loved their children and both laughed a little when they called Sam daddy. Yes Carly and Sam truly had a blessed marriage and a happy life.

"Melanie what have I told you about call people names," Carly said to her daughter.

"That its not nice even if you think its true," Melanie droned.

"And," Carly said

"And not to hurt "uncle" Freddy's kids," Melanie said.

"Good girl now come give mommy a kiss before you go to bed," Carly said.

Melanie bounced over to her mother pecked her on the cheek and hugged her. "Love you mommy," she said.

"Mmmuh love you to baby," Carly said kissing her child's forehead.

"Love you too daddy," Melanie said repeating the same process with her blonde mother.

"Mmmuh love you too Mel, Mel," Sam said.

Spencer repeated the process as his twin then followed her up the stairs. Carly then padded over to the couch and smiled. She then curled herself into Sam's lap and stared lovingly into those crystal blue she loved so much.

"You have beautiful children Mrs. Puckett," Sam said inching closer to her wife's lips.

"Thanks but they take after their dad in looks, she's a real looker," Carly said inching closer to Sam.

"Hmm that's true but their mom is just as hot," Sam said inching closer to Carly.

"I love you Sammie," Carly said.

"I love you too Carly," Sam said closing the gap allowing their lips to touch in a single perfect kiss.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this one hope you enjoyed it. Before I go I want to tell you can all friend me on Facebook under the name Armon Brown just tell me you're from Fanfiction .net this will let you know when I update if you don't have an account or not have me on author alert. Also I want to hip you to a Cam Author by the name of Hayden Lucas he update like everyday and he's awesome. Well that's it for me SDR out **


End file.
